


Coda

by arsenouselation



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Non AU, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenouselation/pseuds/arsenouselation
Summary: Jongin dares.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.

coda:  
   
Late night, in an almost empty bus.  
   
Kyungsoo nods off beside him, his cap pulled low over his face. Their shoulders touch, Jongin's knuckles a heartbeat away from Kyungsoo's pale hand. The distance collapsible with a mere breath. Here, he can bare his heart open; no one can possibly recognize them here. No cameras, no crowds.  
   
In the dark blanket of the night, they are mere strangers in an almost empty bus.  
   
And so, he dares; an excuse ready on the tip of his tongue. _You looked uncomfortable, hyung. You might get a stiff neck if you sleep like that._ In a slow practiced movement--as if he has been doing this all his life -- he slips his arm around Kyungsoo's shoulders, hand guiding his head to rest on Jongin's shoulder. Kyungsoo does not wake.  
   
Something in his left side stings; just between the third and fourth rib, and Jongin cannot dispute the certainty that comes to him.  
  
_'I will never love this way again.'_

 


End file.
